Insulating thermoset and thermoplastic polymers can be made conductive by loading them with metallic powder particles such as silver, palladium, tin, graphite or gold. The resulting conductive composite or paste has many potential applications. Such a material can be used for electrostatic discharge protection, electromagnetic interference shielding, and as an adhesive for interconnect technology that could replace PbSn solder. Ag is the metal of choice for these latter applications owing to its high conductivity and oxide free surface. The widespread use of Pb-containing solder in electronics is an environmental concern, and regulations banning Pb are being considered. Whereas Ag particles filled composite possesses high conductivity for interconnection applications, the corrosion and dissolution resistance are also of utmost importance specifically, when the interconnect are in close proximity less than 1mm. In order to be conductive, the composite has to have a high loading level, i. e. it should contain more than 50 weight % of the metal powder. Interconnections are expected to perform under a variety of environmental conditions, and with an applied voltage, where Ag ion dissolution can result in electrolytic migration, dendrite formation and eventually electrical shorts or opens. Thus, the susceptibility of the metal in the composite to dissolve in the presence of moisture under an applied potential indicates a problem for a device in operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,148 which issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Kobayashi et al., a semiconductor device having an aluminum electrode, a lead frame having a silver electrode, and a copper wire connecting the electrodes was immersed in a solution of benzotriazole in ethyl alcohol for 3 minutes to form a metal-organic compound thereon. An Ag-benzotriazole film was formed on the surface of the silver electrode, a Cu-benzotriazole film was formed on the surface of the copper wire, and an Al-benzotriazole film was formed on the surface of the aluminum electrode. The films are effective in enhancing not only the corrosion resistance to water but also adhesion to the molding resin used to package the device.